Sooth Sayer
thumb Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Cruiser oder kleiner Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Sprecher der Wahrheit Sooth Sayer ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im HiSec Komplex Gurista Hideout (Guristas-Versteck) ausgelöst werden. Die Abschnitte sind jeweils einige Systeme voneinander entfernt - das Journal weist den Weg. Erste Stufe Beschreibung: Gurista commander destroyed. Determining probable origin point...found. Updating your journal with the location. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *3-4 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Nihilist) *3-4 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *1 Faction Frigate (Dread Guristas Imputor/Infiltrator) - nicht immer Bei Abschuss der Faction Frig oder spätestens, wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, wird (hoffentlich) die nächste Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. Ausserdem trifft man auf 3 Frigates (eine davon mit dem Namen Eha Hidaki), die gerade am Davonwarpen sind. Die Faction Frigate lässt Dread Guristas Faction Gegenstände fallen - meist nur Munition, seltener mal etwas Wertvolleres. Für den Fall, dass die Eskalation hier vorzeitig endet, erscheint folgendes Popup: The calculations your instruments performed seems to have been based on incorrect data; the Guristas are nowhere to be seen. Zweite Stufe Beschreibung: Your sensors pick up the Guristas trail and provide you with a set of coordinates to their next probable destination. Man landet an wieder einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *3-4 Destroyer (Pithior Supremacist/Terrorist) *3-4 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *1 Faction Frigate (Dread Guristas Despoiler/Infiltrator/Invader) - manchmal Die Faction Frigate lässt Dread Guristas Faction Gegenstände fallen - meist nur Munition, seltener mal etwas Wertvolleres. Der Abschuss der Faction Frigate bzw. das Aktivieren des Beschleunigungstor löst im Normalfall die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus. Auf der anderen Seite des Beschleunigungstors trifft man wieder auf die 3 Frigates (Eha Hidaiki und Begleiter), die gerade am Davonwarpen sind. Für den Fall, dass die Eskalation hier vorzeitig endet, erscheint folgendes Popup: Again you warp in to far and the Gurista ships slip away into space, this time leaving no trace for you to follow. Dritte Stufe Beschreibung: Again you warp in to far and the Gurista ships slip away into space. Luckily they leave a predictable path. Man landet an wieder einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *3-4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *3-4 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Renegade) *1 Faction Frigate (Dread Guristas Despoiler/Saboteur) - jammer Die Faction Frigate lässt Dread Guristas Faction Gegenstände fallen - meist nur Munition, seltener mal etwas Wertvolleres. Der Abschuss der Faction Frigate bzw. das Aktivieren des Beschleunigungstor löst auch hier im Normalfall die vierte Eskalationsstufe aus. Auf der anderen Seite des Beschleunigungstors trifft man wieder auf die 3 Frigates (Eha Hidaiki und Begleiter). Jedoch flieht nur Eha Hidaiki, die Begleiter bleiben zur Verteidigung zurück. Gegner *2 Frigates (Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) Für den Fall, dass die Eskalation hier vorzeitig endet, erscheint folgendes Popup: While fighting the two ships you managed to catch up with, the third one got away. Sadly, your instruments give no clue as to where it was headed. Vierte Stufe thumb|Sooth Sayer - 4. StufeBeschreibung: While fighting the two ships you managed to catch up with, the third one got away. Your instruments give no clue as to where it was headed, but just before it vanished, you picked up a distress signal from it, containing this location... '' Man landet an einer Wolke, angereichert mit einigen Veldspar Asteroiden. '''Erste Welle' *6 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Terrorist) *4 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) - Trigger Zweite Welle *2-3 Frigates (Pithi Despoiler/Saboteur)'' - jammer'' Dritte Welle *1 Faction Frigate (Eha Hidaiki) Eha Hidaiki lässt mit etwas Glück Pithi C-Type Faction Gegenstände als Beute fallen. Die Eskalation endet mit folgendem Popup: Obviously the distress signal made it through to the intended recipients, this was quite a reception. In any case, there are a bit less drug runners in space after this encounter... Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Eskalation